1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust gas throttle means for motor vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
In particular in large-volume vehicle engines comprising, for example six, eight or more cylinders it is common practice to switch off individual cylinders for the purpose of saving fuel. To ensure an adequate backpressure in the exhaust gas tract despite individual switched-off cylinders, exhaust gas throttles are arranged in individual exhaust gas pipes. Such exhaust gas throttle means comprise a housing in which the exhaust gas throttle is arranged. The housing is a tubular housing or part of an exhaust gas pipe such that the exhaust gas throttle is directly installed in the exhaust gas pipe. The exhaust gas throttle is connected with a throttle shaft which is pivotably mounted via at least one bearing element in the housing. To limit the pivoting motion of the exhaust gas throttle, at least one stopper element is provided which limits at least one end position, for example the open position or the closed position. The stopper elements are separate components which are usually manufactured by machining and are then fastened to the inside of the exhaust gas throttle housing. In an end position, the exhaust gas throttle bears upon the stopper element. Since exact definition of the end positions is of great importance, the stopper elements must be installed with great precision.